If your lucky you can meet Oliver Queen and she did!
by kripnatic
Summary: Pre-island. Oliver J Queen is Starling city 's playboy, obnoxious and he's reckless. Just a few months in after his breakup with Laurel. But not all billionaire playboys stay the same. Oliver meets Felicity Smoak and she isn't like his previous gf's but a person who can make him better? Hopefully she is No angst! A different scenario for my favorite pairing to meet.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: Hello everyone! This is a pre-island story of Olicity and how they meet. It's fun and isn't angst-y. I just had to write this. Oliver is written in a different way. As a fun Oliver because he was that kind of person before the island. Just clarifying that. Reviews and comments are welcome. No Laurel lance drama for now.**

"Oh go….d!" Felicity groaned into her pillow as she reached out for her alarm to shut up it's irritating ring at 6:30 in the morning.

"WAKE UP SMOAKSTERRRRRR!" Felicity's friend Anna screamed out and jumped on her bed, grabbing her pillow and beat her up with it.

"Annnaaaaa noooo" Felicity bellowed out in her two bedroom apartment she shared with her college mate from M.I.T.

"You have to get up. Your new job starts at Q.C. today as their I.T. girl. Imagine how brilliant your life will be, you can meet Robert Queen and Moira Queen. If you're lucky you can meet Oliver Queen. I hear he's quite the hottie, if you know what I mean. Wait, Smoak. Are you listening to me?" Anna asked Felicity after jumping around on Felicity's bed to hear her snoring away.

"UGHHHHHHH!" Anna yelled and started shaking Felicity. She still hadn't woken up. "This isn't working." Anna told herself and found a glass of water on the bedside table.

"Felicity! Wake up." She shook her once again.

"I wann' sleephhhhh" Felicity whined in her sleep when Anna poured the water on her face.

Felicity woke up with her wet hair sloshing her face. "ANNNNNAAAAAAAAAA" She yelled and tried catching her when her best friend ran away. Felicity chased her out around the house catching her and hugged her tight and led her to the bathroom, to open the tap and dip her friends face in the cold water.

"Are you trying to kill me?" Anna laughed in her friend's arms that she liked so much.

"It's called revenge my friend!" Felicity laughed in a fake evil way just when Anna wriggled out of her hold and ran out of the bathroom, closing the door shut.

"Get ready Smoak, don't sleep in the toilet." Anna mocked her and left to the kitchen to make some breakfast. Anna's job was in Kord industries. She also had an I.T. job.

In half an hour Felicity was out, ready for her job. She wore a black suit pant, white shirt and a suit jacket to complete the look as she came out to the kitchen to the smell of wonderful pancakes with maple syrup. Anna was a great cook. She would cook for all the girls in their dorm in college. Boys used to pay for her food.

"MMMmmmm pancakes." Felicity sniffed out the smell till her nose hurt.

"Just for my Smoakster. It always gets you up on groggy days and makes you active considering it's a very important day." Anna explained as she put another pancake on Felicity's plate.

"You're awesome and these are brilliant." Felicity remarked as she stuffed some in her mouth. The syrup was so good she could eat this all day long.

"Easy there tiger. Enough with the food moaning and nice dress Felicity. Turn around . You look nice." Anna laughed as she saw her friend enjoying each bite of her pancakes.

"Do I have to turn around? And thanks. This is called food porn Anna. I love it. You should have started a restaurant. Remember how you used to sell food in college to the boys?" Felicity remembered those times. They used to bribe boys for extra money to buy music records and stuff.

"Yea. And they were so dumb and bought the whole set up. I just can't believe that none of the guys asked you out."

Felicity groaned when the topic of boys came up. She was so silent and studious that none of the guys approached her out on a date. Anna got most of the dates but she wasn't selfish and tried to get Felicity to go out on dates but she never would go out with them.

"Well look at me? For the amounts I used to study even I wouldn't go. And I'm socially awkward." Felicity added and took a bigger chunk of her pancake than intended.

Anna brushed of the self loathing. She loved Felicity as a friend and she always wanted the best for her but she was a person who felt lonely and not too happy with her physical appearance.

"You're not socially awkward, you're smart as hell and if guys didn't ask you out they were stupid ok? Look at you now. You're hot as hell. If I were a guy, I would totally dig you." Anna commented by winking her eye at Felicity.

"I hate you, do you know that?" Felicity smiled at her best friend in recognition to how amazing she was.

"I love you too. But now move your ass, you don't want to be late for the inauguration of Queen Consolidated's new building. I hear Oliver is coming to the inaugural function." Anna started off about Oliver again and sighed at how hot he apparently was.

"Ok, ok I will. Stop pushing me out of the house. You can take my job for your obsession with Oliver Queen." Felicity remarked as a matter-of-fact.

"Nah, he's too drunk for me. Ok now MOVE!" Anna yelled out to her bestie. Felicity tried to block out all the thoughts and picked up her things and tablet to the door when Anna came circling out of the kitchen and hugged Felicity.

"Smoakster, do me proud ok?" Anna dug her face in Felicity's shoulder.

"Making you proud is my aim in life."

"Say hi to Oliver for me and if you can say hi to him. You never know your life may change." Anna mocked her again and saw her best friend out and closed the door. She prayed so hard Felicity could meet Oliver Queen.


	2. Chapter 2

Felicity had a big smile on her face as she took off her suit jacket and slung it on her left hand and walked to her red Mini Cooper. It was one luxury she could afford using the money her dad had left her when he left their family at a young age. It was unfortunate but she didn't want to trouble her mother and studied to get a scholarship.

She got in her car and drove off. The function was a big affair so she had to park her car a mile away and walk to the inauguration.

Felicity parked her car praying no one would steal it or something. But if they did there would be an alert on her phone.

Her heels clicked on the road as she walked from the alley to the sidewalk on the main road. As she was walking she heard a crack.

"Oh no. Please, please please, don't let it be my heel." Felicity prayed to herself with closed eyes as she looked down to see her left heel broken.

"Damn, why does this happen to me on the day I get a job!" Felicity sulked to herself in despair. It was 8:30 and she couldn't even walk properly.

She had to call Anna. "Smoakster? Aren't you at work?" Anna screamed into the phone, scared for her friend.

"My heel broke and the building is like 10 minutes away. I can't walk without the heel. You know how tough it is." Felicity moaned into the phone as she looked around desperately not knowing what to do.

"Do you have gum?"

"What? No. It won't last the weight if it doesn't dry. Any other suggestions?" Felicity was maybe going to cry.

"Walk back to your car and try finding a parking space near QC or is there some shop near by you can buy heels?" Anna tried consoling her friend. It was difficult to find any solution.

"There is literally no parking anywhere. All the people are here. It's some big event. Come on down with some new shoes or something." Felicity thought of the only plan she could think of.

"Felicity? You have no slippers. You threw everything out remember? Unless you want me to rumage through the garbage bin?"

"Can you do that?" Felicity gasped. "Ok just kidding!"

"You better be Smoak. I need to get into work today." Anna said irritated she had to go to work too.

"Ok" Felicity hung up her cell phone and looked around she saw a Benz car driving with loud music which was so audible even with the windows up.

"Look at people enjoying their lives when I have to go through this ordeal." Felicity rambled to herself on her pathetic situation.

"Dude, stop the car." The dark haired man told the guy with blonde hair.

"Why should I?"

"Look at that girl. She's standing there. Looks like she can use a lift."

"You know how my mom is. Its inaugural day and I have to be there on time. You know that. She can come by on her own." The blonde guy retorted back.

"You ask hot girls out on a date but can't help one? You're a douche man."

"Don't call me a douche."

"Stop acting like one."

The blonde haired guy couldn't stand his friend and put the brakes on his car in front of Felicity.

"Excuse me but do you need any help?" A man yelled to Felicity over the loud music. She turned around to see a handsome young man with dark hair, ruffled badly wearing Ray-Ban sunglasses.

"NO THANKS!" Felicity had to literally yell at the rate the music was on.

The dark haired man had lowered the music and got out of the car.

"Looks like you need help."

"Uhmmm. My heel broke. I can take care. No issues." Felicity responded. The last thing she needed was getting into a car with handsome people and not going for her job.

"Let us take you to a store or I'll call up Thea to get you new shoes." The man offered.

"No way. We are getting late Tommy." The other man inside the car said getting out of his car.

Felicity was taken back. The blonde haired man was Oliver Queen. She'd seen him in those magazines Anna used to read. He had nice blonde hair parted to one side. It looked dyed but nonetheless suited him. He was also wearing coolers that looked good on him with his suit jacket.

"You know what Tommy?" Felicity asked. "Tommy right?" Felicity asked for confirmation. "Yea. Tommy Merlyn. Nice to meet you!" He took his coolers off and offered a hand. "And you are?"

"Smoak, Felicity Smoak." She offered her hand back to Tommy.

"Look Tommy thanks for your help but I can take care of myself. I don't need a ride especially from him." Felicity pointed out to Oliver who just seemed selfish to her.

"Especially from me? What's that mean?" Oliver retorted back to her. He'd never been spoken to like that by a woman.

"It means I don't need your help to get to Queen Consolidated or my new job from you who obviously doesn't seem as nice as your friend here." Felicity was in full on angry by his behavior.

Tommy burst out laughing at Felicity's comment. Oliver was getting royally kicked in his ass by a woman.

"Don't talk to me like that Smoak." Oliver told Felicity with his anger rising.

"What did you call me?"

"Smoak. That's your last name right? Smoak." Oliver huffed out.

"You're just like the people write in those magazines." She told Oliver in disbelief.

"Thanks for being so nice Tommy." She said softly and started walking after taking off her left heels.

Oliver looked after the woman who had just yelled at him and stomped away. He was mad. No woman had ever yelled at him like this except Laurel sometimes.

He turned around to see Tommy pissed at Oliver.

"That was not cool Oliver." Tommy commented.

"She shouldn't have said that about me."

"You should have offered her help Oliver. Look at her. You're late anyway. Might as well pick her up." Tommy told Oliver and got back into the car.

Oliver just stood there feeling irritated at Tommy and now he was late.

"Get in." Tommy hollered out to Oliver as he looked at Felicity Smoak walking in pain without a shoe. He did feel like a douche.


	3. Chapter 3

Oliver wanted to make his wrong a right. He got into the car and started the engine faster than intended and speeded on to where Felicity was. He saw the clock on his dashboard. It was already 9:15. The inauguration would have started.

"We're late Oliver." Tommy called out as a reminder.

"I know." Came out a lot more louder than usual.

"Felicity! Fe-li-ci-ty! FELICITY!" Oliver called out. He had caught up by then. She didn't even respond. Oliver felt horrible.

"Why isn't she turning back?" Oliver asked Tommy. "I've called her three times."

Tommy looked over at his best friend to see he genuinely felt bad. This was improvement like major improvement.

"Say sorry!" Tommy prompted him.

"I'm so sorry Felicity! I truly am. Get in the car." Oliver hollered to her. Everyone started looking at both of them as Oliver drove the car inch by inch with Felicity walking forward. Finally she stopped and Oliver halted the car.

"I'm not getting in because you said sorry but I'm getting in because everyone is looking at us and the last thing I need is a cop to think you're assaulting me or something." Felicity said and got into the car.

Oliver tried to make small talk with her but Felicity was really angry at his behavior. She knew who Oliver was at least superficially that she was ok to get into his car but he was like all the snobs in the city.

They drove to the building in silence after small talk became futile. Thankfully the event hadn't started. Moira seemed very perplexed and with an expression of why-is-my-son-so-late expression.

"You're lucky Oliver. Dad isn't here too. Get out fast." Tommy hurried Oliver out.

"I'll be with Felicity. Laurel said she would be here too." Tommy turned to tell Felicity but she had opened the door and gone out. "She left Oliver! Ok, I'm going to meet Laurel. Let's go out for lunch after this." Tommy dictated an itenary of joblessness as usual to Oliver. "Find Felicity." Tommy poked a finger at Oliver and left.

"Oh god." Oliver moaned. He didn't care he was late. He was angry that he had treated her like this. Many women he'd met never really cared about his stupid behavior but Felicity was surely different in his eyes. She'd said no to him. No one said no to him. Women died to be with Oliver. Felicity wasn't like _other women. _He liked that about her and never seen anyone like her.

"Felicity wait!" Oliver hollered into the crowd but she had disappeared into it. Oliver moved into the front and near to his mother who was waiting near the stage. Everyone was waiting for Robert Queen.

"Where were you? I told you to be here at 9. It's 9:30. What happened?" Moira demanded from her son who looked very tensed. She'd not seen him like this before.

"I had to pick up a friend on the way. Anyway dad is late so why are you yelling at me?" Oliver spat out to Moira. "Manners Oliver." Moira rolled her eyes at her son. He had a long way to go from being this playboy to a real man who owned up to himself.

"You asked for him he's here." Moira pointed out Robert Queen. He looked good for his age. Silver hair lined his head. He was oddly clean shaven for the event. His trademark was his beard which was also silver. He wore a grey suit and looked very chic in it. No wonder women threw themselves at Robert. He looked handsome and pretty fit.

He shook some hands on the way and made his way to Moira Oliver and Thea who made her way from the crowd to them.

"Thea! Hi darling." Rob greeted Thea and then shook hands with Oliver kissed Moira and got up on the stage to make his inauguration. Oliver mounted the stage with his parents and Thea. Rob started the speech for the inauguration. Oliver didn't even paid heed to what he was saying. He scanned the crowd to find Felicity. She wasn't difficult to spot with her bright blonde hair. It was the first time he noticed her properly after the commotion in the morning.

She was not way too thin but looked the right size. Felicity still stood with her left heel still broken. Oliver made a mental note to buy Felicity a pair. She had bright blonde hair with a pair of rectangular glasses that looked oddly nice on her. She wasn't too tall Oliver guessed. She wore a bright colored lipstick that suited the tone of her face. She looked cute according to Oliver. He saw her looking at him and smiled but she looked away.

After the inauguration speech was over about the new facilities and the jobs that had been given to the people in their new office Robert opened up the building and let everyone get on with their jobs.

Oliver tried finding Felicity but she was nowhere to be found in the crowd.

_At QC after the event_

Her department head had shown her around the place and explained what she had to do. It wasn't a taxing job but it was a good job to learn from and gain experience. She quickly ran to her desk so she wouldn't have to be seen limping about in office. The office was bustling with activity.

The first thing she did was call Anna. "Hey, are you free for lunch?"

"It's going to be tight. Do you need shoes?" Anna asked concerned for her friend.

"I do. Let's go buy them. I'll pick up something to eat on the way. No one can find out if I eat here."

"Done. 12:30 I'll come to your office?"

"Yeah 15th floor. With the I.T. department sign on the door." Felicity looked at her door and told her friend.

"Ok babe. Tell me all about your day when we meet. Did you meet Oliver?" Anna asked enthusiastically.

"Meet me for lunch Anna." Felicity replied curtly.

"Wait what happened? Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, just came soon ok?" Felicity's voice came out more irritated then usual.

"Take care." Anna said and cut the call. It was the last time she was going to see Oliver, so it wasn't a big deal. She had to get on with her work.

Well that's what she thought. Boy she was wrong!


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: This chapter was longer than intended. I'm absolutely obsessed with writing this story that I even got down updating the next chapter the same day I put up the previous chapter. Hope you all like this! Enjoy!**

It was 12 in the afternoon and Oliver was on his way to Big Belly Burger. "Where are you Oliver?" Tommy asked on the phone.

"On the way to Big belly burger."

"See you there I'm also on the way." Tommy spoke into the phoned. They were supposed to meet Laurel. It was her day off from studying and she wanted to meet her two good friends or let's just say one friend and one ex-boyfriend..

At 12:15 Oliver and Laurel had assembled there. Oliver was relieved to see Laurel. He hadn't seen her since the last time they broke up AGAIN.

"Hi Laurel. Long time. How is your law studying going?" Oliver asked politely. This was water he had to tread lightly on.

" Hey Ollie! I'm...good. Glad to see you too." Laurel seemed pretty stiff about it. This was the second time they had broken up. She was still healing from it.

"Hey man!" Tommy came in and greeted Oliver and hugged Laurel. Lets go for lunch.

"Sure." Oliver and Laurel said together. Last thing they needed was weird conversation.

They went in ordered stuff. As usual Tommy was yapping about how he needed a new job.

"I need a new job Oliver. I want to do something without my dad's money. Become rich or something." Tommy wad telling both his friends as he stuffed three fries into his mouth.

"What do you guys think I should do?" Tommy asked as he slurped some coke. Laurel and Oliver looked at each other. They knew Tommy wouldn't do anything much.

"Why are you two staring at each other. I will work. I will make it happen. Don't you dare talk Oliver. You can't even help women out. Like that girl Felicity in the morning." Tommy smiled his infectious smile at Oliver reminding him he isn't all mouth but has brains.

"Felicity?" Laurel brought up with a sudden interest in the conversation. "Who is she?" Laurel enquired silently without evoking much suspicion she wasn't jealous or anything.

"Holy shit! I forgot about her." Oliver threw his half eaten burger in the basket. "Tommy, pay for me too. Drinks on me tonight at the party. Bye Laurel." Oliver yelled our to Tommy and Laurel as he wore his leather jacket and left.

"The party is your party. How can you pay for the drinks? He says I'm dumb. Jesus."Tommy yelled back but Oliver was gone by then.

_**At QC**_

"Hey Smoakster." A seductive voice called out after the knock on the door.

Felicity was typing to suddenly see who it was. "Annaaaa, you made it. Ow." Felicity moaned at her broken heel.

Anna and Felicity hugged. "Guess what I have? Flats." They are mine but a little big for your size. Wear it till we get to the shop." Anna instructed as she took a look at her friends office. "Nice office. Pretty spacious for one woman don't you think?"

"Yeah, they have very top technologies here. I love this computer it's got good speed and the running time is pretty long." Felicity ranted on her precious computers.

Anna suddenly wasn't paying attention. She could hear shuffling of seats in the hall. "Do you hear that?" Anna interrupted.

Both Anna and Felicity made their way out to see Oliver Queen making his way to the I.T. Department. He knew where it was apparently.

"Christ." Felicity mumbled to herself. He was smiling at all the girls on the way. Apparently he was some kind of golden meat walking past them.

"He's coming towards us. Oh my God. Did you kiss him or something ? What is going on? He looks so cuteeee." Anna gushed at Felicity. Which was replied by Felicity nudging her best friend in the rib cage.

"Owwwww."

"Felicity Smoak?" Oliver cleared his throat and asked. He was bring as charming as possible.

"What do you want? Honestly I'm not in the mood to talk with you. However famous you are." Felicity replied curtly. Anna looked at Felicity like she was crazy to talk to Oliver Queen, Oliver frikking Queen like that.

"Oh my. Technically I'm not famous. My father is famous..."

"Your famous because you sleep with so many girls and probably you've lost the ability to count!" Felicity added in for him.

"So you are interested in me that you know how many women I've slept with. Vey impressive. And here I thought you didn't care about me."

"I don't know what gives you the notion I care for you." Felicity told him in disgust.

"You hurt me in my soul Smoak." Oliver said out of pity and moved closer to Felicity.

"Don't call me that." Felicity said through gritted teeth and moved forward to Oliver.

"What is your problem?" Oliver hissed back.

"Oh my God both of you stop go inside and discuss this ok? Everyone is watching us." Anna came in between the two of them.

"Fine!" Felicity was the first to speak. All three shuffled in her office. "What do you want? I don't really feel like talking with you after what you did ok?" Felicity reduced her voice and crossed her hands.

"Look, I'M SORRY Felicity ok? I came here to say sorry about what happened this morning ok?" Oliver felt bad.

"In the morning, sorry? What the hell happened?" Anna was in shock. Hottie Oliver Queen was saying sorry. Moment in the history was being written.

"Nothing Anna. Long story." Felicity told her indirectly.

"Look I want to get you a new pair of heels or anything you want. Just accept my apology. I don't say sorry to anyone. If I said sorry to you to then that's a big deal." Oliver proudly explained about himself.

Felicity rolled her eyes. "I don't need your heels Oliver. I just wanted an apology. I'm not a charity case. I can get new ones if I want."

Oliver stood there stunned by this woman. She hadn't even lowered her guard in front of him even once. She was something else.

"I'm sorry Felicity. I was acting stupid in the morning my snobby behavior is something I don't have a control over but maybe I can control it going forward. I'm really sorry Felicity what I did was wrong. Hope you will accept my invitation for tonight's party. It's an inauguration party we have and I would love it if you came."

"What the hell?" Anna shrieked out loud. "First you say something happened in the morning and now you say sorry and invite her for a party. Is something going on between you two? I think my heads going to burst. Now both of you are having eye sex. I CAN'T TAKE THIS!" Anna was literally dying of emotions.

"What? Eye sex?" Oliver asked. "Eye sex! Don't you watch T.V. shows?"Anna asked in despair. She couldn't stand anyone who didn't watch T.V. shows.

"Anna…" Felicity smiled at her best friend freaking out for nothing.

"Will you come tonight? The party is at my house. Please." Oliver wouldn't even mind begging her if he had to.

"Ok, just for the fact that you said sorry. I'm sorry too if I said anything rude." Felicity actually felt bad that maybe she had stepped a line.

"You didn't Felicity!" Oliver gave her one of his best smiles. She couldn't help smiling back at him.

"I'm still going to buy you a pair of heels." Oliver added before leaving.

"Jimmy Choo's for your money Oliver." Anna pointed to Oliver. Oliver couldn't help laughing at Felicity's friend.

"Who are you?"

"Wow. At least you asked me now." Anna sighed. "I am Anna. Nice to meet you Oliver Queen." She shook his hand and held it a tad bit longer than needed and if Oliver realized that he didn't mind it either.

"I like you. You're hilarious. You're invited to the party too." Oliver saw her super excited now.

"This Saturday I'm picking you up to buy shoes." Oliver looked at Felicity with one of his smoldering looks.

"It's ok Oliver. I'm fine." Felicity tried to decline it.

Anna gaped at the two. "I don't like getting turned down.." Oliver said smugly.

"Is it a date?" Anna chipped in.

"Buying shoes isn't technically a date Anna."

"Suit yourself. I'm leaving Felicity since you're getting new shoes and a new boyfriend. Nice to meet you Oliver. Felicity BYE!" Anna left without even waiting for Felicity. It was the only way to get them alone.

"A date? Bye! That's my best friend. Glad we got that over with." Felicity sighed in relief that the tension had dissipated.

"I'm going to leave too Felicity. You're going to be there tonight and Saturday." Oliver confirmed again.

"Deal!" Felicity said smiling at Oliver. He looked way to adorable.

"It's a date. See you Felicity!" Oliver turned back one last time to smile at her and left.

In 10 minutes her phone rang. It was Anna maybe to swoon with her about landing a date with Oliver Queen.


	5. Chapter 5

"A date huh? Not shabby at all Smoakster." Anna commented as they dressed up in the evening. Felicity just sighed at her friend all excited about meeting Oliver Queen and calling it a date when it isn't in the first place.

"Noooooooo, it's not a date for the 10th time. His friends are going to be there. Probably you can settle a date with Tommy." Felicity said as she wore her earrings.

"Tommy? Is he cute?" Anna asked in mid-way of wearing her dress. "He is cute, more than cute. He's nice too. He looks nice when he smiles." Felicity mentioned after she remembered how adorable he looked that day.

"Ok, Oliver is for you and Tommy is for me. No take backs." Anna mentioned with no arguments back from her friend.

"You can keep Oliver and Tommy. I hear Oliver already has a girlfriend." Felicity touched up on her makeup and looked up at her friend who was staring at her friend.

"Who the hell is his girlfriend and how did you find out?" Anna inquired curiously. Felicity had packed more gossip in one day then a lifetime.

"Some women at QC were talking during the lunch break." Felicity pursed her lips and saw her friend for leaving her without taking her for lunch.

"What did they say? She's hot and Oliver loovesss her? The usual crap?" Anna enacted like the girls in QC in her funny voice.

Felicity scraped up a laugh. "Her name is Laurel lance. She's studying to become a lawyer or something. It's some kind of epic romance. At least that's what I hear."

"Screw her Felicity. You have the upper hand over Laurel and all the other bimbo's he sleeps with."

"Let's see. Move your butt now. It's time to leave." Felicity nudged her friend to get going. "We can come back home early too." Felicity added.

"Fine. I'm ready." Anna groaned.

They left to the Queen Mansion in her car. Felicity was amazed by the beauty of the the house and the surroundings. So many cars were lining up. Felicity felt way out of the place in an area surrounded by expensive cars and women dressed up in 10,000 dollar dresses if that was even possible.

"Valet parking? I think I'm going to faint." Felicity gulped as she led the car to the driveway where men were taking cars for valet parking.

"If you faint maybe Oliver can pick you up and give you CPR. Imagine that Felicity!" Anna said the most inappropriate things at the worst times.

Felicity turned to see her friend with a weirded out expression. "Imagining it, it wouldn't be that pathetic." Felicity imagined it. "That's the spirit." Anna slapped her friend.

"If that what makes you happy."

"Get in the mood woman! You are such a bad student."

Felicity smiled and got out and gave her keys to the man in a white uniform and a tip and walked in with Anna to see Tommy standing there.

"That's Tommy." Felicity pointed out to her best friend. "Isn't he adorable?" Felicity gushed. "Woman! He is for me, remember? Get your own man." Anna scoffed her friend when Tommy came to greet them. He had champagne in his right hand.

"Felicity? Smoak? Right? The woman who lost her heel on a bright morning and maybe swept Oliver off his feet?" Tommy added with a hint of glimmer in his eyes.

"I wouldn't go that far Tommy! But that's me! How are you?" Felicity asked as Tommy bent down to kiss her cheek.

"Great. By the way you look very nice tonight! And who is this?" Tommy pointed to Anna.

"Oh I forgot she's my best friend Anna Jones. Tommy, Anna. Anna, Tommy." Felicity made the introductions.

"Hello, Any friend of Felicity's is a friend of mine." Tommy was slick. He kissed Anna's cheek too when she raised her hand out.

"Uh.. Hello." Anna blushed a bit. She was actually stammering for words. "Make yourselves comfy. I'll introduce you two to some people. Be right back" Tommy smiled at them and gave them champagne that was passing by them and left them to explore the house.

"So? What do you think Ann?" Felicity squeeled after Tommy left. "He is a looker. Let's get on and see the house." Anna was totally excited to check out the house. They'd never been to such a huge house in their lives.

The mansion was really huge and the amount of artistry and effort into building it was ever present on every wall. Felicity and Anna admired the entire place for a long time.

"I think I'm getting an architectural orgasm." Felicity looked around in awe and surprise.

Anna chuckled at her friend's mouth for saying crazy things. "This is the funniest thing you've said tonight. My training is obviously working on you." Anna proudly mocked herself.

"Did I hear training?" It was a man's voice, sounded very familiar.

"Oliver?" Felicity turned around to see Oliver looking at his most attractive best. "Felicity! How are you?" Oliver felt genuinely happy to meet Felicity. He ran and hugged her.

"Oh." Was all that escaped Felicity's mouth. She didn't expect it and hugged him back.

"Anna? How are you?" Oliver asked and just shook her hand. Hugs were for very close people apparently. "New shoes right?" Anna asked Oliver like she was waving him off.

"Hell yeah. Too bad you can't get a pair." Oliver remarked sarcastically.

"Pfft. I have enough pairs." Anna brushed it off casually. Oliver couldn't help laughing at her.

"Do I hear some verbal jousting?" Tommy came in from behind with Laurel. It was the first time she had seen Laurel. She was young and her face seemed all kinds of beautiful. It was breathtaking. No wonder Oliver was in love with her.

"Guess you guys have met. This is Laurel and this is Felicity and Anna, her best friend." Tommy made the introductions.

Felicity shook hands with Laurel. Anna just nodded at her. It was clear Anna didn't like her much. It was maybe because of their relationship.

"Hi Laurel. Your Oliver's girlfriend right?" Felicity asked suddenly.

Tommy didn't react. Oliver and Laurel looked at each other sourly. "Did I say anything wrong?" Felicity cut in the weirdness. "If I did I'm so sorry."

"No, Laurel isn't my girlfriend Felicity. She's my good friend." Oliver joined it before anything worse could be said.

"Oh. I'm so sorry. I didn't know. I thought you both were dating. I didn't know you broke up…I mean split, I'm sorry Oliver." Felicity felt so embarrassed at her bad timing.

"It's ok Felicity. Everybody knows that we aren't dating. So save yourself from feeling sorry." Laurel commented rudely. She was angry at Oliver that they had broken up.

"I'm sorry Laurel. I didn't mean to." Felicity tried explaining but Laurel was gone by then. Felicity made a mental note to shut her mouth the entire time moving forward.

"I think I should see what she's up to. I'll meet you guys in a while." Tommy was gone leaving Oliver, Anna and Felicity alone.

"Oliver I'm so sorry. It's a mistake. I shouldn't have come tonight." Felicity wailed to Oliver.

"Hey, Felicity! It's ok. You didn't know. People don't know we split up some time back. No big deal. She'll be all right." Oliver re-assured her by placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Oliver's right Felicity. Finally I agree with him on something." Anna rolled her eyes at Oliver.

"C'mon Felicity. Brush it off. I'll take you over for a tour of the house." Oliver took Felicity's hand in his.

"I'll catch you two for dinner in some time. I just found my friend over there. See you soon. Take care of her Oliver." Anna narrowed her eyes at Oliver and moved away from them letting them to spend time together.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm back from the hiatus I took. I finally finished college and took the much needed break. Hope this update is good!**

"How do you like the house?" Oliver asked Felicity, while placing his hand on the small of her back to make her peace out about the weird encounter with Laurel which he had to probably endure with soon enough. "It's good. Really big. I was just telling Anna that it gives me architectural orgasms." Felicity said while admiring the paintings on the walls. All of them beautiful in their own way.

"What did you say Felicity? Orgasms?" Oliver looked up at her in ever doubt of how Felicity even comes up with such statements. "I meant that amazing feeling when you see art.. I mean architecture. i didn't mean the bad kind of orgasms, not that orgasms are bad... But in a different way, and I'm going to stop babbling in three..two..one." Felicity quickly shut up feeling red with heat and scared that Oliver would think she was more nuts than she claimed of herself.

After a few seconds Oliver's raised eyebrows became normal as he started chuckling at Felicity's verbal innuendos. "Felicity, I will never forget what an architectural orgasm is in the future EVER." The way he laughed was a sight itself. Felicity was nearly blushing. "You better not Oliver!" Felicity also joined in. "No one really laughs at my babbling. Its either ignored or people are so embarrassed they leave." Felicity remembered some really bad situations and felt better now. "Hey, those people are missing out on the real fun of it. Hands down, I'm a fan of your rambling."

Oliver looked up at Felicity for a second to see she was pink. He understood she was probably never complimented before much.  
"Other than Tommy no one makes me laugh so hard." Oliver proudly admitted about his friends paying Felicity a compliment in the mean while!

"Tommy looks like a very light and funny guy." Felicity commented while finding Tommy talking to Anna in a corner. She smiled to herself, pretty proud that her plan had worked. "He is. Tommy and I have been childhood friends. He means a lot to me. Actually Tommy and Laurel are my childhood friends." Oliver mentioned Laurel with a strained undertone. Felicity shuddered at the name bringing the sour meeting of Laurel and adding her mouth to ruin it.

"That's nice to hear. Sorry for making things awkward between you two. again." Felicity put her head down ashamed. Oliver scrunched his eyebrows in worry. "Stop saying sorry. You seemed so strong and called me on my shit but your really a different person. Maybe you should leave it and not take it too seriously. She hasn't been herself ever since we broke up." Oliver soothed Felicity. He had misjudged her in some way and was taken aback at the person she really was.

Felicity looked up into his eyes and found out they were a shade of blue that looked so beautiful on Oliver's serene face. It was the first time she really looked up at him. Oliver realized Felicity was looking at him and looked back and held her gaze. Felicity broke into a smile breaking the gaze. Her cheeks felt hot. Oliver grinned at her.

"So... Don't tell me the tour is over?" Felicity broke the silence and spoke first. Oliver shuffled his gaze and sighed. "No way. Not even little. You have to see the library. I hardly read but it might interest you since your a nerd." Oliver teased.

Felicity looked up with at Oliver literally shocked by the word nerd. "Don't tell me you aren't one."

"I am so not a nerd. How could you even? I'm off-.." Before she could finish Oliver looked back at his parents.

"Crap." Oliver muttered. "What?" Felicity asked. "My parents are calling me." Oliver sighed at his parents. He was tired of them begging him to take an interest in the company so he could be the acting CEO of Queen Consolidated in the future. "You should go then. I'll meet you for dinner?" Felicity offered as she saw Moira smiling at her. She gathered up one of her best smiles. "No, Come with me. My mom won't kill you." Oliver pulled Felicity over to his parents.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys. Thanks for those nice reviews and the fact you guys like this story has set my spirits way higher.**

**Thanks to Yavanna80, lucy1997,Lililovingreading ,Kimmers and all the guests who reviewed this story. Means a lot to me :)**

**This chapter is longer I hope and better. Enjoyyyy! Reviews are my life!**

* * *

"It's ok Oliver, I..You should go. I don't think your parents would want to see me." Felicity was literally yelling and tried wriggling her hand out of Oliver's grip but his grip was stronger. She was nervous, who wouldn't be nervous. It's THE Queen's.

Moira and Robert were standing with a burly man who was in his early fifties and nearly bald. He was drinking champagne and looked very unattractive. He was laughing with Moira. Robert was the quiet bystander smiling with his wife when Oliver and Felicity arrived.

"Hey Mom, hey Dad!" Oliver smiled awkwardly at his parents. This was uncomfortable territory. Oliver never had a good relationship with his parents. They always expected something more of him than sleeping with random women and spending away from their trust fund.

"Hello Oliver, I want you to meet Edgar. He's our family friend and CEO for Atlantis and Co. This... is my son Oliver." Moira introduced her son to Edgar and then joined hands with Robert. Felicity stood there not really knowing exactly what to do, she started biting her lip.

"Hello Oliver, how are you? Your mother has said a lot about you." He said in a deep voice and accent Oliver couldn't place.

Oliver put on his billionaire charm smile up. "I'm fine. Hopefully my mom's been saying good things about me?" He smiled with a smile that could light up 15 rooms together. Felicity couldn't help smiling and admiring him. He sure was handsome.

Edgar clapped his fat hand on Oliver's shoulder, that he lightly shrugged off in pain. "Don't worry, she hasn't said anything bad yet. What are your future plans Oliver?"

Oliver's throat went sour. If there is one question Oliver hated, it was this question. Felicity detected the change in his tone. "I don't know. I haven't decided..exactly what I want to do."

Robert stifled a laugh. "Honestly, I would love to know myself what he wants to do."

"You could join the company, Oliver. You're old enough I think." Edgar suggested. Oliver started shifting in his place.

"I agree, but he seems more interested in partying, not that's wrong." Moira interjected as she smiled at her friend. Oliver's smile faded, he looked at his mom dejected that she would even say this. Felicity stood closer to Oliver when she heard the way the conversation was going. Oliver could feel her hand slid up his elbow softly, not even provocatively and he instantly felt better.

Felicity stood next to Oliver. "I think some people take time to realize what they want to do, but I'm sure Oliver will figure it out. Give him time. Trust me,I've been building computers from when I was seven but I still haven't found out what I want to do. So cut him some slack hmmm?"

Moira, Robert and Edgar, all three of them shut their mouths, not knowing how to react to this woman who had the fucking guts to stand up for Oliver Queen and to these heavyweights. Oliver turned to Felicity, jaws lightly opened and eyebrows raised. Felicity Smoak became this woman with a huge attitude to the probably the strongest person he ever knew in just 1 minute.

Edgar was the first to speak, Moira and Robert were looking at Felicity. Their concentration was totally on her.

"And who are you?" Edgar asked Felicity with too much pride.

"Felicity, Felicity Smoak. Good evening Edgar." Her hand was raised for him to shake.

"You're quite the smart one I believe." Edgar shook her hand and held it a bit longer than needed but she never left his hand first.

"I believe I am."

Moira tilted her head to the right as she studied Felicity. She was blonde, short and had vigorous blue eyes. She didn't look some bimbo Oliver dated.

"What do you do Felicity?" Moira asked her. It was starting to become some interrogation. Oliver looked back at Felicity to see if she was sweating or something but she stood her ground just like the day he saw her on the road. He instinctively put his hand on the small of her back.

"I in fact work here at Queen Consolidated. I work in the I.T. department ." Felicity tucked one of the loose strands of her hair behind her ear.

"Where did you study?" Robert asked her, he had a smile on his face and actually liked Felicity. She was smart and he was kind of relieved to know Oliver was friends with her.

"M.I.T."

"Wow. You definitely know your way around then. How do you like our new office?" Robert wanted to know what Felicity thought. He was definitely intrigued.

Felicity let her eyes go around the house. "I like it.. The office is cool it's just the food. I nearly broke my tooth eating a crouton but no offence Robert, I mean Mr. Queen.. I still like the food."

Robert huffed at the young lady's sense of humour.

"I'll tell the guys to fix it up."

"It's not an issue, I told the lady at the cafeteria to take care of it. We wouldn't want other people losing their teeth right?" Felicity started laughing and was joined by the others. Oliver was looking up at her with so much respect. He had this twinkle in his and felt better with Felicity's laughter reverberating throughout his own body.

"Moira will be angry but would you like a job in my company?" Edgar asked when the laughter had died down.

Felicity eyes widened. "Wai..what? Are you serious? Your offering me a job?" Moira and Robert were starting to protest.

"No way, I'm not letting that happen in centuries." Robert was protesting. Everyone was fighting for Felicity Smoak.

"Ok then but my offer stands Ms. Smoak. If the Queen's don't treat you right you can always come here." He said with a wink. Felicity tried not to believe it was true.

"I hope it doesn't go that far." Felicity chided. "I think we should go now." Oliver whispered in Felicity's ear.

"Dinner's ready I guess." A smiling Moira was telling Felicity. Most of the people were leaving to eat.

"I can see. It was nice meeting you all. "Felicity nodded to everyone and it was her turn to take Oliver's hand and go.

Oliver stopped her and both of them were facing each other. "That was awesooommmeee." Oliver yelled in excitement. Felicity was grinning widely.

"I just saved your ass. So technically you owe me." Felicity was tilting her shoulders from side to side.

"You bet I do. Lunch, my treat. Anywhere you want."

"Did I hear something about lunch?" Tommy was right up next to Oliver looking good, Anna was right behind him, gaping at Tommy. Felicity mentally patted herself for making Tommy and Anna's relationship pan out.

Oliver gripped Tommy's shoulder tightly. "You look pumped Oliver! What's the occasion? Is something going on between enemies turned foes that we should know about?" Tommy pointed to him and Anna.

"Holy shit Tommy, she's on fire. You should have seen the way she stood up to my parents." Oliver was exclaiming enthusiastically. Anna was sure she saw her friend blushing.

"Yo Oliver, that's my Smoakster. Suck it up." Anna pointed out to Oliver. She got a glare from Oliver. Anna hugged her friend. "You did me proud by kicking the Queen's asses. Good job." Anna unwrapped herself from Felicity. "Thanks. All in your good training." Felicity bowed to her friend.

"Ollie gets these parent talks ALL the time, just telling you guys beforehand." Tommy mentioned which got a laugh from both the girls.

"And what about you Tommy, you don't get these 'talks'?" Anna asked him smirking.

"As for my parents, let's not even go there." Tommy rolled his eyes.

"Scared of daddy?" Anna mocked him. "You think Tommy Merlyn is scared of his daddy? Please..." Tommy scrunched his eyebrows and placing a hand on Anna's shoulder.

"Tommy is scared of his dad." Oliver cut in. At this point everyone started laughing. Laurel made her way through the crowd and stood next to Oliver.

"Hey Laurel." Tommy greeted her. Felicity stood a step back and Oliver immediately noticed it and stood next to her protectively.

Anna clearly not happy with her standing there. "Hey guys. I heard dinner was out and thought we all should go together. Sara was supposed to be here anyway." Laurel mumbled.

"Let's go then and who's Sara?" Felicity asked Laurel knowing well she might even ignore her, but it was worth it.

Laurel looked at her not paying much attention to her. "Sara is my sister." Felicity smiled. "Oh ok. I would love to meet her."

"She's great. If she's here no one will even pay us any attention. Sara is the life of every and any party." Oliver explained to Felicity, his eyes not even leaving hers for a second. They had chemistry and even Tommy was seeing it.

"I think Sara and I are going to be soulmates next." Anna was saying, one eyebrow raised. "Since Felicity really isn't the party girl of the century. I had to drag her down here you know." Felicity nudged her best friend.

"God, you're such a liar Anna." Felicity argued pushing her friend lightly onto Tommy who held her.

"For the record she is lying." Felicity cleared up.

"Let's clear it over dinner." Oliver announced loudly. "Amen" Anna and Tommy muttered.

"And you owe me Mr." Felicity pointed a finger at Oliver. "Just reminding you." Laurel looked up at Oliver surprised.

"Owe you what?" Laurel asked suspiciously.

"Long story Laurel." Oliver awkwardly mentioned. "Let's go for dinner now." He pointed to the dining hall where Tommy and Anna had already proceeded to.


End file.
